titanlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Savior
Real Name Noel Alexander Collins Known Aliases Alex Oz, Ozymandais, Oz First Story Appearance Black and White Weapons Anything he can throw; trained in the usage of various firearms. Powers The Shimmer. Semi-sentient energy derived from a mutated nervous system. Energy can form crude shapes, tools, and is also capable of altering its own density. Can lift a maximum of 7.2 tons. Mutation origin of nervous system also allows the Shimmer to interact with other human nervous systems like a hacker jacking into a computer: Noel can read minds, take knowledge and experiences (for example speaking a language, though he can only mimic such a skill as long as he is connected with the wielder of the skill), erase memories, and activate pain impulses among other abilities. The Shimmer also regenerates nerve tissue, in both its host and others (though it is much easier to regenerate its host’s). Energy is also fire, cold, and electricity proof. Weakness: blades. When the Shimmer is cut, it sends a jolt of intense agony through Noel, briefly and completely incapacitating him for a few seconds. Noel Collins also possesses a highly developed mind, which is focused mostly on strategies, tactics, and combat situations. The downside is his personal skills are rather sub-par. Current Status Admitted to Edge City Asylum for the Mentally Ill. Deceased. History Born to Maxwell Collins, an immensely powerful businessman with a mind of pure evil, Noel was saved from his father’s plans for him by his kind mother, who taught Noel everything he knew. After she died, Noel fled his father, and ended up in New York, where an accident with twin trucks sprayed him first with paint and then with an experimental nerve toxin, the combination creating a beneficial instead of a fatal mutation, which Noel dubbed the Shimmer. The mutation also created a special “battle body” which Noel can switch to by willing it. Said body possesses his famous DBZ style hair. Noel, in regards to a supposed dream to meet Batman, whom he idolizes, went down to Florida to meet the Teen Titans, and ended up joining them. It has not been an easy life since then. While the Titans have provided Noel with the family he always wanted, and after much effort he managed to break down the barriers between them and form a relationship with the Titan Raven, a relationship that has grown closer over time, the perils of the superhero life are many, and Noel has nearly lost his life and his sanity (indeed, there is some question if he really did lose the latter and never recovered from it). That, and the general stupidity/hypocrisy of the human race has caused Noel to grow hard and deeply cynical and bitter, tending to view the glass as not only half empty but cracked. However, after a mission where his hardline stance nearly brought him to blows with local talent, Noel is attempting to adapt a milder disposition. Whether he succeeds or not has yet to be determined. Noel is probably not the kind of person you’d want to hang out with, but he is definitely the person you’d want watching your back in a fight. While Robin sometimes think he will one day be Batman, Noel would consider his life complete if he could ever reach half the level of Batman. For better, or for worse.